DatAsymptote/Chronology
My name is Zena, and I write fic! A lot of fic feature my OCs, and a lot of it is narrative on a large-scale, which means it can sometimes get confusing when/where/what happened! For this reason, I'm compiling this page, a chronology of the Original Character Fanfiction I write, with my own personal timeline of "suggested reading". Everything on this page is part of my Canon Timeline. Anything Alternate Universe is not included on this page. Read Anytime! *'Of Spring': an exploration of Sage Idason as a character. *'Misc Drabbles (Zee Fic)': compiled drabbles, mostly character exploration. *'Anarchy-tica': just some Gun Fawkes shenanigans. Branches, Birches and Junipers Setting: Between Spring Unsprung and Way Too Wonderland. Things to Read Before: *Both Mark Juniper's diary and Icarus Juniper's diary are part of this series. *'Threads' sets the scene for Icarus' upbringing. Premise | Mark Juniper is the next Marlinchen. There is no Grimm tale as notorious as the Juniper Tree. It's dubbed their "Grimmest" for a reason - it soaks in filicide and cannibalism and sick jealously. Mark Juniper is the next Marlinchen. A perfect Marlinchen, a Marlinchen beyond compare. He was certain of himself, of his destiny, and make sure he had the resolve to follow through with it. But his uncle remarries, bringing a new problem into the family. A stepdaughter... found to fulfill the role instead. She is nice, demure, yet frustrating and naive. But she shows no respect towards the family legacy. Mark Juniper is the next Marlinchen. He just has to prove it. }} The Manhunt Setting: Post-''Dragon Games'' Things to Read Before: *'The Regrettable Accounts of Godfather Death' to understand Lanius as a character. *'Atrox Veritas' for some pre-Manhunt Fanfarinet 451. *'Airmid Valerian's diary' for a gist of Airmid as a character. Premise | "People don't like talking about the past. They prefer repeating it." Bastion Fanfarinet fears the future. He was supposed to follow the path of his villainous uncle, until that destiny had been taken away from him. To him, there is nothing more terrifying than the new unknowability of his life. But the events of the future are determined by the present, which in turn are determined by the past. A past, when queried, is met with swift topic changes and nervous side-eyed glancing. His scientifically-minded acquaintance, Airmid Valerian, insists that gaps in knowledge are merely a derisive challenge. Strive to push the edge of uncertainty, they say. Strive to better yourself in the process. No one likes to talk about the previous Ambassador Fanfarinet, and the last Death's physician – Airmid's predecessor – has been practically vapourised from all records. With no adult there to offer guidance, the two decide to take matters in their own hands. The plan? Journey through France and Germany, and hunt down whatever little information there is about the two men. }} Veritas Virumque Setting: After Dragon Games, before Epic Winter. Things to Read Before: *'Bastion Fanfarinet's diary' so you know what immediately happened after Manhunt. *'My Candle Learns At Both Lens' for post-Manhunt burnt-out Airmid. *'Never Quite Enough' for Turnus and Klara friendship. *'Ablative Charming's diary' for continuity purposes. Premise | Turnus Wyllt finally meets the man who will call him “my liege”. The man is already out of Ever After High, his name is Gabriel, and he has a job and pays taxes. But Turnus has a memory of someone else: someone his age, with pink hair and an unfathomable smile. No one else around him seems to show any care or concern for this “Bastion Fanfarinet”, neither will anyone acknowledge his existence. It’s as if someone had took a scalpel and spliced him out of the world. You can cut and cut away at something until it’s all gone, but scars will still be left behind. There are too many scars in the World of Ever After to deny the once-existence of Bastion Fanfarinet, too many remnants of his presence. With his love for high-fantasy worldbuilding and peculiar ways of understanding reality with mathemagics, Turnus Wyllt is set on one thing: this discrepancy is the only thing at Ever After High that has truly piqued his curiosity, and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t get to the bottom of it.}} Category:Subpages